Pepsiball
Pepsi-Colaball |image1 = Rivalidade.png|real = Pepsi-Cola|país = Estados Unidosball|personalidade = viciante|amigos = Miloball Dollyball|inimigos = Coca-Colaball|gosta = Cola|odeia = Coca-Cola}} Os primeiros 20 anos Caleb Davis Bradham, o inventor do refrigerante Pepsi-Cola. O produto que deu origem à marca de refrigerantes Pepsi-Cola foi criado no ano de 1893, no estado da Carolina do Norte nos Estados Unidos. Seu criador, o farmacêutico Caleb Davis Bradham, formulou um medicamento inicialmente sugerido para combater a dispepsia, uma doença causada pela falta da enzina pepsina no organismo, dando o nome de “Brad's Drink” (bebida de Brad). Em pouco tempo, o produto começou a ser procurado, não como um medicamento, mas uma iguaria, fato que levou, no dia 24 de agosto de 1898, a Brad’s Drink passar oficialmente a se chamar Pepsi-Cola, numa referência direta ao primeiro propósito do, até então medicamento, isto é, o de combater a dispepsia através de sua ingestão, auxiliando no controle da quantidade do ácido péptico no estômago e, a Noz-de-cola, um dos ingredientes principais que davam sabor ao xarope. Com o crescente sucesso na comercialização do produto, em 1902, Bradham passa a dedicar-se integralmente ao novo negócio, fundando a “Pepsi-Cola Company” no dia 24 de dezembro. No mesmo ano, surgiu a primeira nota publicitária no jornal New Bern Weekly. Os jornais da época anunciavam a Pepsi como saborosa, revigorante e não prejudicial. Em 1903 a drogaria "Bradham Drug Company" é fechada e a Pepsi-Cola Company começa a operar em um galpão alugado. No dia 16 de junho o refrigerante Pepsi-Cola tem sua marca registrada. A “Pepsi-Cola Company” em apenas um ano de operação, consegue vender cerca de 30 mil litros em casas de refrescos locais. Em 1904, Bradham compra um edifício na cidade de New Bern, concentrando assim, todas as operações de engarrafamento na nova fábrica que passa a envasilhar a Pepsi-Cola em garrafas de 177 ml. 1 Em 1905 a “Pepsi-Cola Company” negociou sua primeira franquia fora de New Bern com a empresa engarrafadora “Charlotte and Durham”, também no estado da Carolina do Norte. No mesmo ano o logotipo passa por reformulação. Em 1906, é criado um novo slogan para a marca: "The original pure food drink" e, nova mudança no logotipo, sendo a terceira em oito anos. Neste ano a Pepsi já contava com quinze franqueadas nos Estados Unidos e sua marca registrada no Canadá, atingindo a produção de 150 mil litros de xarope anuais. Em 1907 a Pepsi-Cola (PEPSI) Company continuou sua expansão, contando com uma rede de 40 franqueadas e, registrando sua marca no México. Neste ano atingia o volume de 400 mil litros de xarope. Em 1908 a empresa de bebidas inova, sendo a primeira a substituir toda a frota de carroças tracionadas a cavalo por caminhões, modernizando assim a distribuição de seu produto. Neste mesmo ano, 250 franqueados, em 25 estados americanos já estavam contratados para fabricar e vender a Pepsi-Cola.12345 Crise Com o final da Primeira Guerra Mundial o preço do açúcar despencou, obrigando Caleb Bradham a declarar falência da Pepsi-Cola Company. Logo após o final da Primeira Guerra Mundial em 1918, Bradham começou a apostar na flutuação do preço do açúcar, comprando e estocando uma quantia significativa, o fato é que o produto teve uma queda expressiva na bolsa de valores, fazendo com que a “Pepsi-Cola Company” acabasse declarando sua falência no dia 31 de maio de 1923, após dezessete anos de sucesso. Com a venda da “Pepsi-Cola Company”, por 30 mil dólares para a empresa “Craven Holding Corporation”, Bradham reabriu sua drogaria e voltou a trabalhar como farmacêutico. Em 1924, Roy C. Megargel, um corretor da bolsa de Wall Street, consegue após muita negociação adquirir a marca Pepsi-Cola por 35 mil dólares, formando a “Pepsi-Cola Corporation”. No mesmo ano, a fábrica é transferida para a cidade de Richmond no estado americano de Virgínia. Até o ano de 1929, Megargel havia reorganizado toda a estratégia de operações da companhia, que passou a ser uma empresa exclusivamente nacional. Apesar de todos os esforços, em 1931 a companhia passou pela sua segunda falência e novamente foi vendida para outra empresa, a “Loft Candy Company”. O então presidente Charles G. Guth reformulou totalmente a bebida.2456 Recuperação A drogaria de Caleb Davis Bradham, o inventor do refrigerante Pepsi-Cola, Historical Museum. Em 1934 a companhia lançou a garrafa de vidro de 355 ml, 2 que era vendida a 5 centavos de dólar, o mesmo valor pago pelas garrafas de 177 ml que era o padrão da concorrência. As vendas iniciaram na cidade de Baltimore, no estado americano de Maryland, sendo um sucesso de vendas em plena Grande Depressão americana. Em virtude das vendas, a empresa reiniciou suas atividades no Canadá. No mesmo ano, o inventor da bebida, Caleb Bradham, morre aos 66 anos de idade. Em 1940, o jingle “Nickel, Nickel”, criado para a Pepsi-Cola, se tornou o primeiro a ser transmitido nacionalmente nos Estados Unidos. Em 1950 o produto ganhou um novo logotipo chamado “Bottle Cap”, que nada mais era que uma tampa de refrigerante com o nome do produto nas cores azul, vermelha e branca. No mesmo ano a Pepsi lança sua garrafa de PET, no tamanho família. Acontece também uma reestruturação publicitária da marca, que passa a investir maciçamente em publicidade, para acabar com o estigma de refrigerante barato. Em 1964 é lançado no mercado a Diet Pepsi, o primeiro refrigerante dietético americano. Em 1965 foi fundada a Pepsico Inc. Resultado da fusão da Pepsi-Cola e da Fritolay, uma das maiores empresas de snacks do mundo. 1967 o refrigerante Pepsi é lançado em lata de alumínio 3. Em 1970 é lançada a Pepsi em embalagem de 2 litros. No dia 27 de janeiro de 1984, o cantor Michael Jackson participou das gravações para um comercial do refrigerante Pepsi. Nesta ocasião, faíscas dos efeitos especiais acabam incendiando o cabelo do cantor.4578 Em 2013 a empresa fez em conjunto com Jeff Gordon uma famosa pegadinha com um vendedor de test-drive, que se tornou viral na internet.9 Em Agosto de 2015 a Pepsi aboliu o uso de aspartame nas suas bebidas.10 Pepsi-Cola no Brasil Caminhão da Pepsi no Brasil. Em 1950 a Pepsi já era importada, dos Estados Unidos para uma loja do Rio Grande do Sul. Em 1952 foi inaugurada em Porto Alegre a fábrica brasileira de refrigerantes Refrigerantes Sul Rio-Grandense S.A.,11 propriedade do imigrante português Heitor Pires, que começou a produzir a Pepsi-Cola em Porto Alegre. Pires investiu pesado em marketing, pintando as fachadas dos bares da cidade com o logotipo do refrigerante, usando a entrega em domicílio com caminhões identificados com a marca, e criando tampinhas de garrafa premiadas. Logo os gaúchos acreditavam que a bebida era um produto local.1213 Oficialmente, o refrigerante Pepsi-Cola foi lançado no Brasil em 1953 através de uma das divisões da PepsiCo, a Pepsi Beverage International (PBI). Produtos do segmento de moda da Pepsi num supermercado no Brasil. Graças à introdução inicial no Rio Grande do Sul, a Pepsi sempre teve forte presença no estado. A Pepsi já chegou a ser responsável por 40% das vendas no estado, mas atualmente é de 26% (na Grande Porto Alegre chega a 33,4% no segmento cola).14151617 A construção de um aterro e o desenvolvimento urbano da região da Sul-Riograndense a partir de 1979,forçaram as autoridades locais impedirem a permanência da fábrica no local.12 Pressionada, a Pepsi deixou em 1994, se mudando para Sapucaia do Sul. Outra fábrica também existe em Viamão.13 O prédio original foi demolido em 1999.11 No ano de 1988 as garrafas de Pepsi ganharam tampa de rosca. Em 1984, a Companhia Cervejaria Brahma assinou contrato para distribuir as bebidas da PepsiCo. Dez anos depois, tendo prejuízos e raramente superando os 10% nas participações de mercado, revenderam os direitos para a argentina BAESA. Em 1997, com o braço brasileiro da BAESA entrando em falência, a Brahma comprou as operações da empresa. Ao voltar a ter os direitos das bebidas da PepsiCo, que também dava oportunidade para fortalecer a participação da empresa em refrigerantes - bebidas como Guaraná Brahma, Limão Brahma e Sukita detinham 9% do mercado, muito atrás da Companhia Antarctica Paulista e Coca-Cola, e ao baixar preços para tentar impulsionar vendas davam prejuízos - a Brahma assinou um acordo de franquia com duração de 20 anos para a fabricação, distribuição e comercialização de seus produtos, até esta data a marca vinha passando por dificuldades de logística e distribuição da linha no país, que não ultrapassava mais de 50% do território nacional. Além de aproveitar o grande número de distribuidores da Brahma,18 o Nordeste Brasileiro passou a ter os produtos da Pepsi. Em 1999, após a fusão da Brahma com a Antarctica para criar a Companhia de Bebidas das Américas (Ambev), a nova empresa aproveitou o contrato firmado anteriormente para fabricar e distribuir as bebidas da PepsiCo em todo território brasileiro.19 Entre 2000 e 2004, a Pepsi foi patrocinadora do Sport Club Corinthians Paulista.Atualmente patrocina o Clube Atlético Mineiro no país.2021 Em 2010, a Pepsi passou a usar "Pode Ser" no slogan, uma estratégia de comunicação reconhecendo sua posição de mercado e inspirada na pergunta que os garçons faziam ao ouvir os clientes pedindo Coca-Cola.13 Também aumentou o investimento na Nova classe média com o desenvolvimento de produtos como a Pepsi de 3 litros e uma garrafa de 237 mililitros.22 O logotipo Logotipo com as cores da bandeira americana, lançada durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Marca da companhia num Concorde na França em 1996. O símbolo da Pepsi, representado pelo globo, teve sua origem na década de 1940, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, como uma forma de apoio e patriotismo. O refrigerante lançou na época uma nova tampa em edição especial, que trazia escrito o nome Pepsi-Cola em fonte curvilínea em cor vermelha, sobre um fundo vermelho, branco e azul (cores da bandeira americana), numa representação ondulada. Após o final da guerra, em 1945, o logotipo foi oficializada para os produtos da empresa. Em 1962 o logotipo da Pepsi-Cola foi redesenhada, as letras do nome passam para uma fonte na cor preta e com letras de fôrma. Não mais Pepsi-Cola, passando a ser denominada por Pepsi. Em 1973 o dizer Pepsi deixa de ser empregado em cor preta, e passa para a cor azul. A partir de 1991, o logotipo da Pepsi é dividido, isto é, surge o globo da Pepsi limpo com escrito do nome sobre o mesmo.23 Ingredientes e validades Originalmente, a fórmula da Pepsi foi criada para fins medicinais e passou a ser comercializado em 1893, como bebida refrescante. O refrigerante Pepsi normal possui como ingredientes aromatizantes naturais compostos, água gaseificada, açúcar, cafeína, corante de caramelo (INS 150a), extrato de Noz-de-cola e acidulante Ácido Fosfórico (INS 338). É um produto não alcoólico, sem Glúten e não possui quantidades significativas de proteínas, gorduras totais, gorduras saturadas, gorduras trans, fibras alimentares e sódio. O prazo de validade varia conforme a embalagem sendo de: * 84 dias para embalagem família de 3,3 Litros. * 3 meses para embalagem Pet de 600 ml. * 4 meses para embalagens de Pet de 1 Litro, 1,5 Litros, 2 Litros e 2,5 Litros. * 9 meses para latas de alumínio de 350 ml e garrafas de vidro de 284 ml. O prazo de validade é contado a partir da data de fabricação do produto. Variantes da marca No Brasil| editar código-fonte * Diet Pepsi ─ sem adição de açúcar * Pepsi Light ─ sem adição de açúcar e sódio (Lanç. 1998). * Pepsi Max ─ versão do refrigerante sem açúcar e com o mesmo sabor da bebida tradicional (Lanç. 2007). * Pepsi Twist ─ Versão com 2,5% de suco natural de limão. 4 (Lanç. dia 24 de fevereiro de 2002). * Pepsi Twist 3 ─ Pepsi Twist, com as 3 calorias que correspondem ao do suco natural de limão. Sem adição de açúcar e baixo teor de sódio e aspartame (Lanç. em 2008). * Pepsi Twist Light ─ Versão sem adição de açúcar da Pepsi Twist (Lanç. Fev/2002). * Pepsi X ─ misto de refrigerante sabor cola e energético (Lanç. 2003).161725 * Pepsi Zero — versão diet sem adição de aspartame (Lanç. 2015).26 Em outros países Crystal Pepsi proveniente dos Canadá, 2016 Logo da Pepsi Crystal proveniente do Canada, 2016 No mundo todo, o refrigerante Pepsi já foi lançado em sabores e versões que se adaptavam à cultura e aos hábitos dos países em que era comercializado. A maior parte das versões foram lançadas em forma de edição limitada, isto é, permaneceram no mercado em temporadas que variaram de três a doze meses. Abaixo, uma relação de algumas variantes exóticas da marca: * Crystal by Pepsi ─ Variante da Crystal Pepsi, com sabor de citrus. (Lanç. 1994). * Crystal Pepsi ─ Versão sem cola. (Lanç. 1992 – Desc. 1993). * Diet Pepsi Jazz Caramel Cream ─ Sabor de creme de caramelo em versão diet. (Lanç. 2006 ─ Estados Unidos). * Diet Pepsi Jazz Black Cherry - French Vanilla ─ Sabor de baunilha francesa com cereja preta em versão diet. (Lanç. 2006 ─ Estados Unidos). * Diet Pepsi Jazz Strawberries & Cream ─ Sabor de morango e creme em versão diet. (Lanç. 2006 ─ Estados Unidos). * Pepsi A-ha / Limón / Lemon / Twiter ─ Sabor de limão. * Pepsi Azuki ─ Sabor de feijão do tipo azuqui. (Ed. Limitada ─ Japão). * Pepsi Blue ─ Com uma coloração azul e sabor de cereja. (Lanç. 2002 ─ Estados Unidos). * Pepsi Blue Hawaii ─ Com uma coloração azul e sabor de abacaxi, soda e limão. (Lanç. 2008 ─ Ed. Limitada ─ Japão). * Pepsi Boom ─ Sem cafeína. ( Itália). * Pepsi Cafechino / Kaffe / Max Cappuccino ─ Sabor de café. * Pepsi Carnival / Summer Mix ─ Sabor de frutas tropicais. (Ed. Limitada Lanç. 2006 ─ Japão / Lanç. 2007 ─ Estados Unidos). * Pepsi Clear ─ Sabor de soda. (Ed. Limitada Lanç. 2005 ─ México) * Pepsi Delux caramel ─ Sabor Caramelo com creme. * Pepsi Delux Strawberries ─ Sabor morango com creme. * Pepsi Fire ─ Sabor de canela e sensação picante. (Lanç. 2006 ─ China). * Pepsi Green ─ Versão verde-brilhante (Lanç. 2009 ─ Tailândia). * Pepsi Ice ─ Sabor de Hortelã. (Lanç. 2006 ─ China). * Pepsi Ice Cream ─ Sabor de sorvete de creme ( Rússia). * Pepsi Ice Cucumber ─ Sabor de pepino. ( Japão). * Pepsi Kona / AM ─ Sabor de Café com uma dosagem maior. ( Estados Unidos). * Pepsi Max Punch ─ Sabor de gengibre e canela. (Lanç. 2005). ( Reino Unido). * Pepsi Mojito ─ Sabor limão com menta (Lanç. 2008 ─ Itália / Japão) * Pepsi One ─ Versão de Pepsi com uma caloria. (Lanç. 1997 ─ Estados Unidos). * Pepsi Raging Raspberry ─ Sabor de framboesa. (Lanç. 1991 ─ Estados Unidos). * Pepsi Red ─ Versão avermelhada com sabor de gengibre e sensação picante. (Lanç. 2006 ─ Japão). * Pepsi Retro / Natural / Raw ─ Sabor cana-de-açúcar (Lanç. 2008 ─ México). * Pepsi Samba ─ Sabor de manga e tamarindo. ( Austrália). * Pepsi Shiso ─ Sabor de shiso. 5 (Ed. Limitada Lanç. 2006 ─ Japão) * Pepsi Strawberry Burst / Razzleberry ─ Sabor de morango. ( Estados Unidos). * Pepsi Tarik ─ Sabor café com leite condensado. * Pepsi Tropical Chill ─ Sabor de frutas tropicais. (Lanç. 1994 ─ Estados Unidos, Japão). * Pepsi Vanilla ─ Sabor de baunilha. (Lanç. 2003 ─ Estados Unidos). * Pepsi White ─ Sabor de iogurte. ( Japão). * Pepsi Wild Cherry ─ Sabor de cereja silvestre. (Lanç. 1988 ─ Estados Unidos). * Pepsi X ─ Sabor de guaraná e uma dose extra de cafeína e vitaminas.272829303132333435 Contratos de imagem e comerciais A partir de 1983 a Pepsi firma uma nova forma de desenvolver a propaganda de seu produto, através de contratos de imagens de celebridades do mundo da música, esporte e cinema. Durante sua história já possuiu diversos garotos e garotas-propaganda, também chamados de porta-vozes, que realizaram comerciais para a televisão, rádio, materiais impressos além de patrocinar turnês de shows de alguns. Entre as diversas celebridades que já estiveram ao lado da marca, destacam-se: As cantoras Madonna, 6 Beyoncé, Britney Spears, correspondem a celebridades que mais estiveram ao lado da Pepsi em número de comerciais, Claudia Schiffer, Cristina Aguilera, Gloria Stefan, Jennifer Lopez, Kylie Minogue, Mariah Carey, Michelle Williams, Pink, Rihanna, Nicki Minaj, Shakira e Tina Turner também são artistas que já fizeram comerciais para a marca. Os cantores Akon, Bob Dylan, David Bowie, Enrique Iglesias, Justin Timberlake, Lionel Richie e Michael Jackson que ao lado de Britney Spears foi o maior porta-voz da marca em número de comerciais, Ray Charles, Ricky Martin, Rod Stewart, além do brasileiro Guarabyra (autor do jingle dos anos 70 para a Pepsi, "Só tem amor quem tem amor pra dar", um marco para a propaganda na geração) já fizeram comerciais para a Pepsi. Os grupos musicais Kiss, Black Eyed Peas, RBD que promoveram a Pepsi no México e as Spice Girls. 7. Michael Jackson e Britney Spears são os maiores porta-vozes em números de comerciais feitos para a Pepsi. Os atores Michael J. Fox da cine-série “De volta para o futuro”, Cindy Crawford, Billy Crystal entre outros. Ainda, nas celebridades, a cantora brasileira Rosana, interprete da música “o amor e o poder” e o ator/cantor Evandro Mesquita 8, ambos em 1987 e, a atriz Regina Casé. Em 2001 a, então modelo Daniella Cicarelli, passou a ser nacionalmente conhecida após atuar em um comercial da Pepsi. Na ficção, personagens como ET o extraterrestre em 1982, Alien, da série de filmes de ficção científica em 1992, os personagens Didi Mocó (Renato Aragão, Dedé (Manfried Sant'Anna), Mussum (Antônio Carlos Bernardes Gomes) e Zacarias (Mauro Faccio Gonçalves) de Os Trapalhões em 1988, o espião Austin Powers, os personagens animados Papa-Léguas e Coiote e, até mesmo Mestre Yoda e Darth Vader da cine-série Star Wars (Guerra nas Estrelas) fizeram parte da história da propaganda do refrigerante Pepsi. A Pepsi, também teve sua marca apresentada por esportistas como o tenista Gustavo Kuerten e os jogadores de futebol ingleses David Beckham e Frank Lampard, os espanhóis Fernando Torres, Cesc Fabregas e Raul Gonzáles, o italiano Francesco Totti, o argentino Lionel Messi, o russo Andrei Arshavin, o francês Thierry Henry, e os brasileiros Kaká, Ronaldinho Gaúcho, Denílson, Roberto Carlos e o rei Pelé em 1981. O jogador de futebol americano Joe Montana e Dan Marino. O Wrestler CM Punk tem uma tatuagem do logo da Pepsi em seu ombro esquerdo. Dentre todos da lista, Michael Jackson e Britney Spears aparecem como os campeões de divulgação da marca. Tanto Michael, quanto Britney já estiveram em mais de oito comerciais de grande produção do refrigerante Pepsi.373839404142 Acidente sofrido por Michael Jackson| editar código-fonte Em 27 de janeiro de 1984, Michael Jackson sofreu um acidente enquanto gravava o segundo comercial para a televisão do contrato que havia assinado com a Pepsi. O cabelo de Jackson foi atingido por fogos de artifício e o cantor sofreu queimaduras de segundo grau no couro cabeludo.4344 Slogans No Brasil * Década de 1970 ─ Só tem amor quem tem amor pra dar. * 1984 ─ A escolha da nova geração. * 1987 ─ O sabor de vencer. * 1997 ─ GeneratioNext. * 2005 ─ Arrisque mais, viva mais. * 2006 ─ Dá, dá, dá, Pepsi! * 2008 ─ Questione, Mude, Beba Pepsi! * 2009 ─ Refresque seu mundo. * 2009 ─ É Hora de Mudar. Com Pepsi, sim!4546 * 2010 ─ Pode Ser!47 * 2017 ─ Só que Sim. Nos Estados Unidos * 1939 ─ Twice as Much for a Nickel ─ Duas vezes mais por um niquel. * 1958 ─ Be Sociable, Have a Pepsi ─ Seja sociável, pegue uma Pepsi. * 1961 ─ Now It's Pepsi for Those Who Think Young ─ Agora é a Pepsi para quem pensa jovem! * 1963 ─ Come Alive, You're in the Pepsi Generation ─ Viva, você está na geração Pepsi. * 1969 ─ You've Got a Lot to Live, Pepsi's Got a Lot to Give ─ Você tem muito o que viver, Pepsi tem muito a lhe dar. * 1973 ─ Join the Pepsi people (feeling free) ─ Junte-se ao povo Pepsi. * 1975 ─ Have a Pepsi day ─ Tenha um dia Pepsi. * 1979 ─ Catch that Pepsi spirit ─ Agarre esse espírito Pepsi. * 1981 ─ Pepsi's got your taste for life ─ Pepsi deixa seu sabor para a Vida! * 1983 ─ Pepsi's Now! ─ Pepsi Já! * 1984 ─ The Choice of a New Generation ─ A escolha da nova geração! * 1991 ─ Gotta Have It ─ Agarre a sua. * 1995 ─ Nothing Else is a Pepsi ─ Nada como uma Pepsi. * 1999 ─ Ask for More / The Joy of Cola ─ Peça por mais, a alegria de uma Cola. * 2003 ─ It's the Cola / Dare for More ─ Essa é a Cola, peça por mais! * 2005 ─ Wild Thing / Ask For More ─ Coisa louca, peça por mais! * 2007 ─ More Happy / Taste the once that's forever young ─ Mais Feliz, Experimente a única que é para sempre jovem! * 2008 ─ Pepsi Stuff ─ Coisas da Pepsi (Comercial do Super Bowl com Justin Timberlake). * 2008 ─ Something For Everyone ─ Algo para cada um. * 2009 ─ Refresh Everything ─ Refresque Tudo.46 * 2011 - Can it be?" - Pode ser? Pepsiman Entre 1994 e 2000, Pepsiman (ペプシマン Pepushiman), personagem criado por Travis Charest, foi usado em comerciais da divisão japonesa da empresa. Em 1996 o mesmo teve sua primeira aparição em jogos eletrônicos, versão japonesa de Fighting Vipers, jogo de luta para Sega Saturn. 1999 marcou o ano da estréia do mascote antropomorfo em seu próprio jogo para a plataforma playstation, que teve seu título homônimo. 48 A Guerra das Colas Ver também: Coca-Cola A Guerra das Colas foi uma disputa que começou publicitariamente entre as duas maiores fabricantes de refrigerantes do mundo, a Pepsi e a Coca-Cola, no final da década de 1970 e, que ocorre até hoje de forma mais amena. Em 1975, a Pepsi começou a divulgar comerciais de televisão 9 em que realizava testes cegos de preferência com pessoas, chamando de “''Pepsi Challenge''” ou o Desafio Pepsi. Os comerciais de 30 segundos mostravam as mais diferentes classes sociais americanas, com testes sendo realizados em shopping centers, escolas, corpo de bombeiros, centros e em diversos locais públicos, no início da década de 1980, os comerciais passaram a ser apresentados pelo ator Gabe Kaplan. A Coca-Cola também exibiu anúncios em resposta aos da Pepsi e vice-versa. Um dos anúncios da Coca comparava o então chamado "Desafio Pepsi" a dois chimpanzés decidindo que bola de tênis tinha mais tecido. No dia 23 de abril de 1985, baseada na disputa com a Pepsi, a Coca-Cola lançou a New Coke, este fato, segundo o próprio site da empresa, foi o “maior risco” já adotado em toda a história da companhia. Neste dia, foi anunciada a mudança da fórmula original do refrigerante, a primeira em 99 anos. Esta atitude se deu a partir de testes cegos realizados com cerca de 200 mil consumidores e que afirmavam ser de preferência unânime pela nova fórmula em relação à concorrente Pepsi. Na prática, ocorreu o contrário. Houve uma queda expressiva nas vendas, diversas reclamações por telefone, carta e protestos. Na época, a guerra ficou mais acirrada, pois a Pepsi começou a fazer propagandas anunciando indiretamente que havia finalmente vencido a disputa entre as colas. Os comerciais veiculados pela Pepsi informavam da mudança na fórmula da concorrente, como o observado nos comerciais "They changed my Coke" (Eles mudaram minha Coca), Archaeology (Arqueologia) e “Back in time” (De volta no tempo). Neste mesmo ano, tanto a Pepsi, quanto a Coca-Cola lançaram diversos comerciais, sendo o período de maior informes publicitários das duas empresas, só a Pepsi lançou 58 comerciais em um período curto, com uma média que chegou a mais de um por semana. Com a pressão dos consumidores, no dia 11 de Julho, exatamente 79 dias após o lançamento da New Coke, a Coca-Cola original volta a ser produzida e distribuída com o nome de “Coca-Cola Classic”.38495051 A Guerra da propaganda No ano de 1985, somente a Pepsi lançou na televisão 58 filmes comerciais. Muitos foram os comerciais lançados entre as duas companhias num intuito de comparação e glorificação das marcas. A Pepsi, nesta guerra lançou, além das propagandas do final da década de 1970 e das que foram apresentadas pelo ator Gabe Kaplan de 1980 a 1983, os seguintes comerciais de com o enredo principal “Pepsi vs Coca-Cola: * 1985 ─ “''Archaeology''” ─ Sinopse: Num futuro distante, o professor e seus alunos estudam as ruínas da nossa civilização. * 1985 ─ “''Back in Time''”. ─ Sinopse: Três cientistas realizam a viagem no tempo, só que por descuido um deles é enviado no ano em que a Coca-Cola foi lançada. * 1985 ─ “''They changed my Coke''” ─ Três idosos comentam que as coisas não são mais como eram. * 199? ─ “''Test Evolution With Chimps''” ─ Sinopse: Acontece um teste envolvendo dois macacos, cada um tomando uma das marcas. * 199? ─ “''Test in Natural Habitat''” ─ Sinopse: Seqüência do comercial “''Test Evolution With Chimps''”, novamente abordando experimento com macacos. * 199? ─ “''Truck''” ─ Sinopse: Dois motoristas de caminhão, um de cada empresa, se encontram no trânsito. * 1995 ─ “''Sucked In''” ─ Sinopse: Para conseguir apertar o botão da máquina e pegar uma Pepsi, menino sobe em duas latas de Coca-Cola. * 1995 ─ “''Diner''” ─ Sinopse: Funcionários das duas empresas se encontram em uma lanchonete após o trabalho. Trilha Sonora da banda "The Youngbloods" com a música "Get Together". * 1996 ─ “''Security Camera''” ─ Sinopse: Funcionário deixa cair latas de Pepsi. * 1997 ─ “''Dancing Bears''” ─ Sinopse: Ursos pardos dançando a música Y.M.C.A. de Village People (referência ao urso branco da concorrente). * 1999 ─ “''Godfather''” ─ Sinopse: Com Hallie Kate Eisenberg. Menina encarna personagem do filme “O Poderoso Chefão”, quando lhe é oferecida outra bebida. * 2000 ─ “''Einstein's choice''” ─ Sinopse: Albert Einstein faz um questionamento para saber qual o melhor refrigerante. * 200? ─ “Jimi Hendrix” ─ Sinopse: As escolhas influenciam no futuro. * 2006 ─ “''Kung-Fu Can''” ─ Sinopse: Com Jackie Chan. Sinopse: A lata de Diet Pepsi é a estrela do filme e parceira de Jackie Chan e a lata de Coca-Cola é a duble, que está nas piores cenas. * 2006 ─ “''Comprovado pelo macaco''” ─ Sinopse: Comercial da Pepsi Twist. Um macaco decide se prefere um cacho de banana vazio ou com três bananas, o macaco acaba escolhendo o cacho com 3 bananas, e o locutor fala: -“comprovado pelo macaco: três é melhor que zero”. No trato da resposta, a Coca-Cola, nos últimos anos vem trabalhando com sutilezas, abordando temas de “viva a igualdade” como no comercial “''Polar Bear and Penguins''”, de “união” como no comercial “''Republican and Democrat''” e, de que “a realidade é diferente”, como no enredo do comercial “''The Real Monkey''”, em que mostra os tão discutidos macacos na vida real, e não em um laboratório.38495051 Parque Farroupilha foi um dos locais em Porto Alegre assistidos pelo projeto “Eu Amo Porto” realizado pela Pepsi. Projetos sociais Em 2009, a Pepsi lançou na cidade de Porto Alegre o projeto “Eu Amo Porto”, adotando a orla do Rio Guaíba e o Parque Farroupilha (Parque da Redenção), em um Projeto inédito de revitalização urbana que está alinhado com sua filosofia mundial de crescimento sustentável. Desde o início do projeto a empresa vem aumentando suas vendas segundo os últimos relatórios da Nilsen na Região Sul e a aceitação da população ao projeto, o transformou em um dos maiores cases de marketing da Companhia em 2009. Em fevereiro de 2010, a Pepsi mundial lançou o “Pepsi Refresh Project”, que consistia na doação de 1 milhão de dólares para a implantação de projetos filantrópicos. Para tanto, qualquer pessoa poderia participar, bastando enviar idéias para melhoria do mundo. A decisão era por votação realizada no próprio site da empresa, sendo os ganhadores os projetos com maior quantidade de votos.5253 Pepsi on Stage em Porto Alegre. Casas de shows O refrigerante Pepsi possui também, duas casas de shows que levam o nome da marca e, são destinadas a diversificação da cultura. Chamada de Pepsi on Stage, esta primeira foi inaugurada no dia 9 de maio de 2006, com os mesmos moldes de casas de espetáculos empregados no exterior como no Pepsi Stage em Amsterdam, na Holanda, Pepsi Arena em Albany e Pepsi Coliseum em Indianapolis, nos EUA. Também no Rio Grande do Sul, estado de maior participação em número de vendas da Pepsi no Brasil, o Pepsi Club, outra casa de shows na cidade de Caxias do Sul, inaugurada no dia 10 de dezembro de 2009 Categoria:Companhiaball Categoria:EUA Categoria:Refrigerante Categoria:Azul vermelho branco Categoria:América Categoria:Presente em mais de 75 countryballs Categoria:América do Norte Categoria:1893 Categoria:Nasceram nos anos 1890 Categoria:Século 19 Categoria:Bebida